Titanic A Supernatural Fanfiction
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: The year is 1912, and Lizzie is invited by a rich lady to travel on the "unsinkable" R.M.S Titanic from Southampton to New York. While traveling, she meets Sam Winchester. But when the doomed liner collides with an iceberg in the frigid North Atlantic, their passionate love affaire becomes a thrilling race for survival. Story plot follows the 1997 film.
1. Invitation To America

Titanic

The date was March 28, 1912, and Elizabeth Blaszczak had met a very wealthy young woman of at least twenty-eight named Margaret Brady. Margaret introduced Elizabeth to a man who owned a company in the steel business named Draco Malfoy. They went on several dates, until Margaret pulled Malfoy aside, and spoke to him about their voyage on the R.M.S Titanic.

"I have been thinking, perhaps we should take Elizabeth to America with us. It could be good for her." "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested of course," said Margaret as she went into the parlour of her huge mansion, and summoned Elizabeth to come to her.

"Elizabeth, would you like to go to America?" asked Margaret. Lizzie's face lit up right away. "I should be delighted!" But just then, Margaret cast a disapproving look at Lizzie's clothing, which were shabby, and dust-covered.

"She doesn't dress like she could be in First Class," muttered Malfoy in Margaret's ear. "We'll have to fix that," said Margaret. "My clothes?" asked Lizzie. She seemed caught off-guard by Margaret's disapproval of the way she was dressed. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Don't ask questions! Tomorrow we'll go into London and get you fitted for some appropriate clothing." Appropriate clothes? Lizzie wondered what that would be like; Tight corsets, button shoes, fancy hats with feathers and flowers, stockings, petticoats, and worst of all the dresses of various colours and designs.

The very next day, Margaret took Lizzie to a very fancy, very expensive dress shop in London, where Lizzie's measurements were taken by two girls named Savannah, and Serena. They poked and prodded at Lizzie with pins. "Am I hurting you?" asked Serena kindly. "No, thank you for asking," said Lizzie politely.

Margaret looked at Lizzie and nodded in approval at the improvement of Elizabeth's behaviour. Next, after the clothes were bought, Margaret took Lizzie to a nail salon to rid her fingernails of the blood red paint that Margaret was criticizing throughout the entire process. "I simply cannot understand why someone would wear dark red paint on their fingernails! I mean, it looks like some retched vampire dripped blood on their nails!"

Lizzie smiled to herself. She remembered becoming a vampire while she was still at school, but she had never told anyone.

"Well," said Margaret after what had seemed like hours.

"We need to go home now. You should concentrate on packing, Elizabeth, as we will be leaving on April tenth.'' 'Where will the Titanic depart from?'' asked Lizzie curiously. "Southampton dock," said Margaret. "What shall I wear?" asked Lizzie. "I shall be helping you dress during the voyage," said Margaret. Lizzie restrained herself from voicing that she didn't need help getting dressed.

Dinner that night, was a very enjoyable affair. Lizzie was terribly hungry, however she couldn't help expressing her excitement. "So, the Titanic is the ship they say is 'unsinkable'?" asked Lizzie. "It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship!" "He could too," thought Lizzie.

"I hear that Sam and Dean Winchester managed to get Third Class tickets onto the ship," "How could they not manage, Margaret? They are hunters after all." She sniffed a clear case of sour grapes and replied, "But they are in steerage!" "Sam Winchester….He's the tall good-looking one is he not?"

"You have a very interesting opinion when it comes to young men, Elizabeth," said Margaret.

"Thank you,'' said Lizzie as she excused herself.

Lizzie had spent the next few days looking up photos of the Titanic. She had decided to sketch and paint a picture of the ship and send it to her friends back at school.

On the night before the Titanic's departure, Lizzie prayed that the Titanic will make it safely to America.


	2. Southampton, Leaving Port

At 11:30 the next morning, Lizzie, Malfoy, and Margaret arrived at Southampton Dock. Lizzie looked in awe at how big and glorious the Titanic was until Margaret stomped on her foot and brought her back to Earth.

"Don't dawdle, Elizabeth. We mustn't be late," "Oh, yes. Quite so," said Lizzie, feeling dazed through the searing pain in her toes which had gone numb all of a sudden. "I say, you have the most unusual eye colour, Elizabeth," said Margaret. "I beg your pardon?" "Your eyes. They're gold," said Margaret. "Birth defect," muttered Lizzie. "Oh, how unusual," said Margaret.

"Hmm,'' sighed Lizzie as she followed Margaret, and Malfoy onto the ship.

Later, Margaret, Malfoy, and Lizzie went to lunch with the other First Class passengers, and Lizzie said something to disgust Margaret, and she went for a walk on the Boat Deck.


	3. First Glance, You Jump, I Jump

Meanwhile, Sam was doing a drawing of a man and his daughter while two other Third Class passengers were talking about the ship, then a man named Tommy Ryan asked Sam, "Do you make any money with your drawings?''

But Sam wasn't listening. He had just set eyes on Lizzie who had just walked onto the upper deck. "Ahh, forget it," said Tommy to Sam, seeing Lizzie too. "You'll never get next to the likes of her."

Lizzie then realized that Sam had been staring at her so she quickly glanced at him and looked away.

_That must be him!_ Lizzie thought.

Later, as Margaret was helping Lizzie lace up her corset, Lizzie felt extremely isolated and controlled by all of the rules and regulations that Margaret was forcing her to follow.

Such as this one: Women weren't allowed to dress themselves without assistance, they weren't allowed to put up their hair without help, they weren't allowed to undress by themselves, or even take down their hair independently.

And all Lizzie seemed to want was not to be controlled and be her own person, but that was entirely impossible. She described this experience 100 years later, (She never aged and remained twenty-one).

Hours later, Lizzie was running down the decks of the ship to the stern. She was fed up with her life. So she decided to end it – by climbing over the stern rail and jumping off.

Sam was lying on a bench near the stern, smoking a cigarette and gazing up at the star-filled sky.

When he saw Lizzie run past the bench he was lying on, he became curious about what Lizzie wads up to and slowly began to follow her.

Lizzie slowly walked up to the rail and gripped it firmly, as she climbed over, and looked down at the passing ocean, taking short, anxious breaths. Sam realized what Lizzie was about to do, and decided to speak up.

"Don't do it!" "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" gasped Lizzie when she realized he was behind her. "Come on," said Sam kindly, holding out his hand to her. "Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." Lizzie didn't take his hand. "No! Stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

Sam took the stub of the cigarette he had been smoking earlier and inched toward Lizzie and threw it overboard. "No, you won't," he said calmly. Lizzie stared at him. "What do you mean 'no I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" "Well, you would have done it already," said Sam even more calmly.

"You're distracting me! Go away!" Lizzie snarled. "I can't. I'm involved now," replied Sam, taking off his jacket. "You let go, and I'll have no choice but to jump in after you." "Don't be absurd! You'll be killed!" scoffed Lizzie. "I'm a good swimmer," replied Sam as he untied his shoes. "The fall alone would kill you," tried Lizzie. "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't," said Sam, unlacing his left shoe. "To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." Sam took off his left shoe, dropped it onto the deck and looked at Lizzie.

"How cold?" asked Lizzie, after a moment. "Freezing," replied Zak. "Maybe a couple degrees over.'' He now took off his right shoe and dropped int onto the deck beside the other shoe. "That's pretty cold," muttered Lizzie nervously.

"Have you ever um, ever been to Canada before?" asked Sam conversationally. Lizzie stared at him. "What?" she asked. "Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I went on a hunt one time there. I remember me and my brother Dean went ice fishing one time – Ice fishing is, you know when you…." "I know what ice fishing is!" Lizzie spat. "Sorry," said Sam. "It's just, you seem more like an indoor person. Anyway, I uh…I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling you; Water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think – At least not about anything but how much it hurts. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said: I don't have a choice." Lizzie was quiet. She seemed to be considering her options,

"I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here," said Sam. "You're crazy!" said Lizzie. Sam smiled. "I get that a lot, but…" He leaned in close to Lizzie. "With all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship." Lizzie still said nothing.

"Come on," said Sam, holding out his hand to Lizzie again. "Come on. Give me your hand. You don't wanna do this,''

Lizzie looked at Sam, and took his hand, as she slowly turned to face him as Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm Sam Winchester,'' he replied. "Lizzie Blaszczak,'' said Lizzie. "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down,'' joked Sam as Lizzie laughed. "Come on,'' said Sam as Lizzie stepped onto the rail in attempt to climb over, but slipped on the beaded train of her dress. Lizzie screamed as she fell from the rail, still holding onto Sam's hand. Lizzie tried to climb back up, but slipped again as she screamed even louder, panicking. "Listen! Listen to me! I've got you. I won't let go," said Sam. Lizzie stared into his eyes, fear still flooding her brain. "Now pull yourself up! Come on!" said Sam as he helped Lizzie back over the rail.

Two deck stewards had heard Lizzie's terrified screams for help, and came running to the stern and saw Sam on top of Lizzie, not realizing that Sam, had just saved Lizzie's life. But the stewards seemed to be laboring under the impression that Sam, a Third Class male, was making love with Lizzie, a First Class female, who was only twenty-one!

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" shouted one of the stewards as Sam got to his feet, as the steward who shouted turned to the other.

"Fetch the Master At Arms!"

Within less than five minutes, Sam was being put in handcuffs and being yelled at by Malfoy. "What made you think that you could put a hand on my fiancée?" Sam's eyes met Lizzie's. Lizzie grinned. Malfoy, however, was not pleased. "Look at ME you filth!" snarled Malfoy. "Draco…." Lizzie began. Malfoy began to continue to shout at Sam until Lizzie stopped him. "Draco, stop! It was an accident!" "An-an accident?" repeated Malfoy. "It was," Lizzie insisted. "Stupid, really. I was leaning over, and I slipped,'' Sam was looking at Lizzie like she was insane. "I was leaning far over to see the name of the ship painted below the rail, and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard, but, Mr. Winchester, here, saved me, and almost went over himself.

"Like I have been telling you: Women and machinery don't mix,'' said Colonel Archibald Gracie, a man traveling in First Class. Then, the Master at Arms turned to Sam and asked if Lizzie's statement was true. "Yes, that was pretty much it." "Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you, son! Well done! So, it's all's well, and back to our brandy eh?" chuckled Archie as Malfoy nodded and turned to Lizzie. "Look at you! You must be freezing! Let's get you inside." Malfoy was about to walk away with Lizzie when Archie stopped him. "Uh, perhaps a little something for the boy?" "Of course,'' said Malfoy, turning to his manservant, Mr. Lovejoy. "Uh, Mr. Lovejoy, I think a $20 should do it."

Lizzie laughed politely. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Malfoy immediately became amused at Lizzie's words. "Elizabeth is displeased. What to do? I know,'' Malfoy turned back to Sam and spoke to him in a much more politer tone than before. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening, to regale our group with you heroic tale." "It would be a pleasure," replied Sam politely.

"Good. It's settled then,'' said Malfoy as he turned to Archie and muttered "This should be interesting," "Hmm," muttered Archie. Mr. Lovejoy was bout to follow Malfoy when Sam whistled to call him back. "Can I – uh, bum a smoke?" Mr. Lovejoy held out a pack of cigarettes to Sam as he took one and put it in his mouth, as Mr. Lovejoy spoke to him. "You'll want to tie those,'' he said. Sam looked down at his untied shoes and Mr. Lovejoy continued. "It's interesting. The young woman slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes.'' Sam stared after Lovejoy but didn't say anything.

Later, Malfoy gave Lizzie a blue diamond necklace called the Heart of the Ocean. "Open your heart to me, Elizabeth," he said as Lizzie stared at her reflection in the mirror.


	4. Sketches and Stories

The next morning, Lizzie went to find Sam to thank him for saving her life. Then, when they met for the second time, Sam told Lizzie how he became a hunter and a small summary of his career. "Well, Lizzie. We've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how I became an hunter and the demons I've killed, but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me is it?"

"Mr. Winchester, I…." "Sam,'' he corrected. "Sam, I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back but for your discretion," "My pleasure," said Sam. "Look, I know what you must be thinking: "Poor little rich girl! What does she know about misery?"' "No,'' said Sam. "No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, 'What could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out,''' "Well – I – It was everything! It was my whole world, and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life. Plunging ahead, and me, powerless to stop it," She showed Sam her engagement ring. "God! Look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom.'' "Five hundred invitations have gone out," Lizzie continued. "All of Philadelphia's society will be there, and all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!"

"Do you love him?" asked Sam after a moment. Lizzie stared at him. "Pardon me?" she asked. "Do you love him?" repeated Sam. "You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this,'' said Lizzie. "Well, it's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?" asked Sam. Lizzie exhaled sharply. "This is not a suitable conversation,'' she said, while struggling not to laugh. "Why can't you just answer the question?" asked Sam while smiling. Lizzie burst out laughing. "This is absurd! You don't know me, and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude, and uncouth and presumptuous, and I am leaving now. Sam, Mr. Winchester, it has been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you…."

"And you have insulted me,'' said Sam. "Well, you deserved it," said Lizzie, continuously shaking his hand. "Right,'' said Sam. "Right,'' returned Lizzie, still shaking his hand. "I thought you were leaving," said Sam. "I am," said Lizzie. She turned to walk away, then looked back. "You are so annoying!" Sam laughed. "Wait! I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave!" "Ohh! Well, now. Who's being rude now, you or me?" asked Sam. Lizzie scoffed then noticed the folder that Sam was carrying.

"What is this stupid thing your carrying around," she said snatching it out of his hands and looking inside to see his drawings. "So, what are you, an artist too?" She looked at the drawings more closely. "Well, these are rather good….They're very good, actually!" She sat down and looks at the drawings one by one. "Sam, this is exquisite work!" breathed Lizzie. "Ah, they didn't think too much of them in Old Paris,'' said Sam. "Paris!" said Lizzie. Sam nodded. "You do get around. For a poor….. Well a person of limited means…," said Lizzie, smiling. "Go on," said Sam. "A poor guy. You can say it."

Lizzie had come to a drawing of a naked French woman lying on her side with a cigarette in her mouth. "Oh, my!" gasped Lizzie. Sam snickered. "And these were drawn from life?" Lizzie inquired. A passenger walked by where Lizzie and Sam were sitting, and Sam continued. "Well, that's one of the good things about Paris: Lots of girls willing to remove their clothes. Don't worry!" he added. "I'm not interested in girls. Not like that anyway,'' Lizzie came to a different sketch of the French girl with the cigarette.

"You liked this woman," said Lizzie. "You used her several times.'' "Well, she had beautiful hands. See?" said Sam, gesturing toward the drawing. Lizzie giggled. "I suppose you had a love affair with her eh?,'' she said playfully. "No, no, no, no, no,'' said Sam, shaking his head. "Just with her hands. She was a one-legged prostitute. See?" Sam gestured toward another drawing, "Oh!" said Lizzie as both she and Sam laughed. "Ah, she had a good sense of humour though,.'' Lizzie looked at Sam with admiration in her golden eyes. "Oh, and this woman. She used to sit at this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, just waiting for he long, lost love. Called her Madame Beju. See her clothes are all moth-eaten?" "Well, you have a gift, Sam. You really do. You see people,'' said Lizzie. "I see you,'' said Sam. "And?" asked Lizzie. "You wouldn't have jumped?" said Sam in the same irresistible calm voice he had used to change Lizzie's mind about committing suicide. Her smile faded slowly.

Back in the First Class tearoom, Margaret and some of the other First Class ladies were having tea, and discussing Lizzie's marriage proposal. "But the purpose of university is to find a suitable husband. Elizabeth has already done that,'' Then, Molly Brown came into the tearoom, and she and the other ladies began to walk towards the boat deck and the Captain, Edward John Smith and Bruce Ismay were disagreeing on whether or not to light the last four boilers. Captain Smith gave in, eventually


	5. Learning New Things

Back on the Boat Deck, Sam, was telling Lizzie about his career as a hunter. "Why can't I be like you, Sam?" asked Lizzie passionately. "Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" Sam smiled. "Say you'll teach me sometime, to hunt demons. Even if we only ever just talk about it? "No we'll do it. I'll teach you how to identify demons when you see them. How to exorcise them, how to kill them, even" Lizzie laughed. "Then I'll teach you how you can protect yourself from them. Salt is one of the ways you can protect yourself from demons," Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Just regular salt?'' she asked. "Yep!" said Sam. "Can you show me how that works sometime?" Sam smiled. "Sure, If you want me to."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a leather journal. "What's that?" asked Lizzie curiously. "It's my dad's journal,'' said Sam. He flipped though the pages, showing Lizzie the information that John Winchester had copied down in copious pages of the journal. They were so busy talking about demons and hunting that they didn't notice Margaret approaching until Margaret cleared her throat, and Lizzie looked up.

"Margaret!" said Lizzie. "May I introduce Sam Winchester?" Sam smiled. "Charmed, I'm sure,'' said Margaret, somewhat icily. Lizzie explained how Sam had saved her life. They seemed somewhat gracious and curious. But Margaret looked at him like he was some type of dangerous insect that needed to be killed.

"Well, Sam,'' said Molly. "Sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot.'' Sam smiled as a bugle sounded, meaning the announcement for dinner. "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn Calvary charge?" said Molly as Lizzie laughed politely and walked away to go dress for dinner only to look back at Sam "See you at dinner, Sam,'' she said as Sam waved. He wasn't taking his eyes of her until Molly got his attention. "Do you have the slightest comprehension what you're doing?" she asked. "No, not really,'' admitted Sam, smiling guiltily. "Well, you're about to go into the Snake Pit. What are you planning to wear?" asked Molly.

Sam shrugged as Molly smiled. "I figured. Come on,'' she said taking his arm and leading him across the deck to her stateroom where she lent him a tuxedo. She was smiling broadly as he slipped on the black dinner jacket. "I was right!" she said happily. "You and my son are just about the same size!" "Pretty close,'' agreed Sam as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror as Molly whistled. "You shine up like a new penny,'' she said as she laughed.

The sun was beginning to set as the Titanic continued to steam forward.


	6. First Class Dinner

Sam had made his way into the room with the infamous Grand Staircase – easily the most beautiful place on the Titanic. Everywhere there were First class couples walking or chatting together while dressed in elegance. Sam said 'hello' to a couple of people then saw Lizzie walking down the stairs. As he stood in front of the staircase, Malfoy was leading Margaret. Lizzie was not that far behind them.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Sam took Lizzie's hand, kissed it and smiled. "I once saw that in a movie and I've wanted to do it ever since,'' Lizzie giggled as Sam held out his arm to escort Lizzie as she took it and then Sam playfully tilted his head upward and Lizzie sniggered.

They walked up to Malfoy and Margaret who were talking and Lizzie got Malfoy's attention. "Draco? Surely you remember Mr. Winchester?" Malfoy gazed at Sam with a somewhat stunned look. "Winchester? Oh, it's amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman!" Zak shrugged. "Almost,'' he said. "Very extraordinary,'' said Malfoy as he and Margaret continued to walk into the First Class Dining Saloon.

As they walked, Lizzie pointed out several other First Class passengers to Sam and she told him who they were, including the Countess of Rothes whom they had met earlier on the Boat Deck, John Jacob Astor and his extremely young wife Madeleine – who was roughly Lizzie's age – eighteen or nineteen at most, Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff-Gordon who was a famous designer at the time.

Then Molly Brown walked up looking beautiful and she was smiling. "Care to escort a lady to dinner?" she asked. "Certainly,'' said Sam as Molly took his other arm and laughed. "Ain't nothing to it, is there, Sam?" she asked "Just remember that these people love money, so just pretend like you own a gold mine and you're one of us,''

They were coming upon John Jacob Astor was accompanying his wife. "Hey, Astor!" called Molly as he turned and smiled. "Well, hello, Molly. It's nice to see you,'' he said. "J.J, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Sam Winchester,'' said Lizzie. "How do you do?" asked Madeleine, shaking his hand. "Hello, Sam,'' said Mr. Astor, shaking his hand too. "Are you related to John Winchester?" he asked. "Yes, sir,'' said Sam. "Oh, yes, yes," said Mr. Astor while smiling slightly..

Once they were seated at one of the tables in the dining saloon, the conversation began.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Winchester. I hear they are quite good on this ship,'' said Margaret. "The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats,'' said Sam while smiling and there was a soft sound of laughter. "Mr. Winchester is joining us from the Third Class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night,'' said Malfoy. "It turns out that Mr. Winchester is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today,'' said Lizzie.

"Elizabeth differ somewhat in our definition of fine art. Not to impugn your work, sir,'' Sam shook his head to show that he was not at all offended. Lizzie cleared her throat in her napkin and nodded at Sam who followed suit. Then he noticed there were at least three or four knives, forks, and spoons in his place setting. He was sitting next to Molly as he leaned in and whispered. "Are these all for me?" "Just copy what everyone else does – Start from the outside and work your way in,'' she replied.

The conversation had turned to the ship itself. Mr. Ismay was now talking about how Mr. Andrews knew it better than anyone else. "He knows every rivet in her. Don't you Thomas?" asked Mr. Ismay. "Indeed,'' said Mr. Andrews nodding. "And your ship is an absolute dream, Mr. Andrews, truly,'' said Lizzie. "Thank you, Elizabeth,'' said Mr. Andrews.

Margaret was now asking where Sam was currently residing . "Well, right now, my address is the R.M.S Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour,'' he said. "And how is it you have means to travel?" asked Margaret with some fascination. "I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers, and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand," He was staring at Lizzie who smiled.

Archie scoffed. "All life is a game of luck!" he snorted. "A real man makes his own luck, Archie. Right, Winchester?" asked Malfoy as Sam nodded. "And you find that sort of ruthless existence appealing do you?" asked Margaret icily. "Well, yes, ma'am I do. I mean, I've got everything I need with me. I've got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning, not knowing what's gonna happen or who I'm gonna meet, or where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge, here I am, on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people,'' said Sam as there were more chuckles. "I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it." Lizzie blushed and smiled. "Life's a gift, and not a given right,'' she said softly It had been her motto and philosophy for as long as she could remember.

"You never know what hand you're gonna get delt next,'' Sam continued. "You learn to take life as it comes at you – Here you go Draco,'' he said, throwing a box of matches at Draco as he caught them while lighting a cigarette. "To make each day count,'' said Sam. "Well said, Sam,'' said Molly, nodding. "Hear, hear!" said Archie as Lizzie raised her champagne glass. "To make it count,'' she said at everyone joined in.

Later, the conversation turned to where Molly had been telling a story where she had come into an inheritance and hid the money in the stove and her husband accidentally burned it! It was quite humourus as Lizzie turned to Sam. "Next, it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room,'' she whispered as Archie said, "Well, join me in a brandy, gentleman,'' as the other met at the table agreed happily. Draco put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "Elizabeth, may I escort you back to your cabin?" he asked. "No, I'll stay here,'' she replied. "Joining us, Winchester?" asked Archie. "Well, you don't want to stay out here with the women do you?" he asked as he laughed. "No thanks. I've got to be heading back,'' said Sam. "Ah!" said Archie.

"Probably best,'' said Malfoy. "It's all business, and politics that sort of thing. It wouldn't interest you – Oh, but Winchester – Good of you to come,'' he said as he threw the small box of matches at Sam as he caught them, putting them back in his pocket as he walked over to Lizzie. "Sam, must you go?" she asked, looking slightly disappointed. "Time for me to go row with the other slaves,'' he said as Lizzie smiled and Margaret turned her head to look at Lizzie. "Good night, Lizzie,'' said Sam.

He held a piece of folded paper in his hand as he held Lizzie's and kissed it, and let go. The piece of paper fell into Lizzie's hand as he let go. Lizzie watched him disappear then unfolded the paper. It read:

Make it count. Meet me at the clock

Sam

Lizzie looked up from the note looking surprised, but gathered her gloves that she wore when she entered the saloon, and put them on, and told Margaret that she was going back to her stateroom. She was lying of course. Lizzie was going to meet Sam at the clock near the Grand Staircase like he wanted.

She saw him standing at the top of the stairwell gazing at the clock as Lizzie sighed and climbed up the steps. He turned and smiled at her. "So, you wanna go to a real party?" he asked.


	7. A Real Party

He of course meant to a party down in steerage where an Irish band was playing lively music and several steerage passengers were dancing and drinking ale – just having the ultimate time of their lives.

Sam was dancing with a small girl, six or seven years old as Lizzie watched. When the song ended, Lizzie was smiling as Sam started to walk towards her but bent down to speak to the girl he was previously dancing with. "I'm gonna dance with her, now, alright?" he asked as the girl nodded. "Come on," he said to Lizzie. She looked confused.

"What?" she asked. "Come on,'' said Sam as he took Lizzie's hand. "Come with me,'' Lizzie panicked a bit, realising what Sam was wanting. "Wait, Sam! Sam wait!" Lizzie gasped as he pulled her toward him. "I – I can't do this!" she gasped. "We're gonna have to get a little bit closer – like this,'' he said, pushing her gently toward him a little. The little girl Sam had been dancing with previously, looked disappointed. "You're still my best girl, Lily,'' he said as Lily smiled.

Sam started to dance with Lizzie. It was all new to her, so she began to protest. "I don't know the steps to this!" she gasped. "Neither do I. Just go with it,'' said Sam as Lizzie laughed nervously. "Don't think!" said Sam as they began to speed up as Lizzie whimpered. The dancing that they were doing was a type of two-step called a polka.

Lizzie began to squeal with delight. It was fun, just a little to fast.

Then Sam directed his attention to a large dancing platform and walked toward it holding Lizzie's hand. "Sam! Wait" said Lizzie, but she was already being pulled up onto the platform, as Sam began doing some type of clogging (dancing). Lizzie, getting the idea of it quickly, took of her shoes and began imitating what Sam was doing – and she caught on real fast. A smile broke on Sam's face. He clearly was impressed at how much a fast learner Lizzie was.

Meanwhile, in the First Class Smoking Lounge, the men were discussing politics, steel and oil businesses (the Big Business era was around this time)

Lizzie however was worn out from dancing and Sam went to get her a glass of ale. He paced himself while drinking his. Lizzie however chugged hers down like no tomorrow. Sam stared at her. "What?" asked Lizzie. "You think a First Class girl can't drink?" She laughed as a man knocked into Sam, making him spill his drink all over Lizzie! She gasped and sputtered as Sam pushed away the man who knocked into him. "Are you alright?'' he asked Lizzie who was now laughing. "I'm fine,'' she reassured him. Two men had been arm-wrestling and knocked over two glasses of ale and one was growling while the other was yelling "Two outta three! Two outta three!" "So!" said Lizzie setting her glass down on the table and taking the cigarette out of one of the men's mouth's and taking a long drag from it.

"You think you're so tough, eh?" she asked smoothly. "Let's see you do this….." She picked up the train of her dress and held it out to Sam. "Hold this for me, Sam. Hold it up,'' she said as Sam shrugged and held it. Lizzie began to rise off her feet until she was standing on nothing but the very tips of her toes. She stood there for a moment and cringed in pain as she fell back onto her feet, lost he balance as Sam caught her as there was applause heard nearby. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I haven't done that in years,'' Lizzie replied.

Malfoy's henchman, Mr. Lovejoy was slinking down the stairwell and spotted Lizzie. He didn't look too happy. Lizzie and Sam didn't see him at all


	8. They've Got You Trapped!

The next day, Sunday, April 14, 1912, Lizzie was having breakfast with Malfoy on the promenade deck and Lizzie hardly looked at him.

"I'd hoped you would have come to me last night,'' Malfoy commented. Lizzie took a tiny sip of coffee and looked at him. "I was tired,'' she replied. "Your exertions below decks are no doubt exhausting,'' agreed Malfoy. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me. How typical of you,'' said Lizzie mildly.

"You will never behave like that again, Elizabeth. Do you understand?" asked Malfoy. Lizzie was quiet for a moment. Then- "I'm not a form in one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiancée!" Malfoy was beginning to get angry now. You could see it in his icy grey eyes. "My fiancée? MY FINACEE?! YES, YOU ARE, AND MY WIFE!" And with that, he overturned the table with such force that it made Lizzie gasp in fright. Next second, he was nearly nose-to-nose with Lizzie. "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so _you will honor me_! You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Elizabeth. Is this in any way unclear?" he asked in a somewhat dangerous voice. "No,'' Lizzie gasped while struggling not to cry.

"Good. Excuse me,'' said Malfoy as he walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Lizzie let out a frightened cry. Her stewardess saw her and ran over to where Malfoy had overturned the table and began cleaning up the mess. "We – had a little – accident,'' said Lizzie, taking her napkin off her lap and sinking to the floor. "It's alright, Miss Elizabeth. It's alright,'' "I'm sorry Trudy,'' said Lizzie as she tried helping to clean up. "L-let me help you…" "It's alright, Miss,'' said Trudy soothingly as Lizzie began to cry.

Later, Trudy was helping Lizzie lace up her corset when Margaret came into the room, ordering Trudy to make tea. "Yes, ma'am,'' said Trudy as she walked out of the room and Margaret shut the door and began doing up Lizzie's corset. She was tightening it pretty hard, so Lizzie guessed that Margaret was in a bad mood. "You are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?" Lizzie said nothing. "Elizabeth, I forbid it,'' "Oh, stop it, Margaret,'' sighed Lizzie. "You'll give yourself a nosebleed,'' Margaret turned Lizzie around sharply. "This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know that the money's gone,'' "Of course I know the money's gone,'' Lizzie retorted mildly. "You remind me every waking moment of my life.''

"Your parents left you nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card you have to play. I don't understand you at all! It is a fine match with Malfoy. It will ensure your survival,'' "How can you put this on my shoulders?" Lizzie breathed. "Why are you being so selfish?" asked Margaret. "_I'm_ being selfish?!" gasped Lizzie.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see all our fine things sold at auction? Our memories scattered to the winds?" she gasped and then sighed. Lizzie sighed too. "It's so unfair,'' she breathed. "Of course, it's unfair,'' said Margaret. "We're women. Our choices are never easy.'' She brushed a tiny lock of dark red hair out of Lizzie's eyes as she turned around and Margaret finished lacing up her corset.

Later, during the Divine Service Lizzie, and the other First Class passengers were led in a chorus of "For Those in Peril On the Sea,''

Sam had come into the First Class part of this ship, looking for Lizzie and stopped once to say 'hello' to Mr. Andrews. He attempted to go into the saloon where the Divine Service was being held but a crewmember stopped him. Sam protested that he needed to speak to Lizzie. Lovejoy heard the commotion outside and went to investigate.

"I was just here last night. You don't remember me?'' Sam was asking the crewmember. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Now, you're going to have to….." "He'll tell you,'' said Sam, as Mr. Lovejoy came through the doors. "I – I was just…" "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Brady continue to be appreciative of your assistance to Miss Elizabeth. They asked me to – uh – give you this in gratitude.'' He held out a twenty-dollar bill to Sam. "I don't want your money, please. I just…" said Sam, but Mr. Lovejoy cut him off again. "Also to remind you that you hold a Third Class ticket and that your presence here is not longer appropriate.''

"Please I just want to speak to Lizzie for one second, alright?" "Gentleman, please see that Mr. Winchester gets back to where he belongs and that he stays there,'' said Mr. Lovejoy handing the twenty dollars to one of the stewards. "Yes, sir. Come along, you,'' said the other as Sam was led away. He only looked back at Lovejoy to give him a cold, hateful stare.

Later, Mr. Andrews was explaining the mechanics of the ship to Lizzie, Margaret, and Malfoy when one of the wireless operators, Harold Bride, delivered an ice warning from another ship – the Nordam. "Thank you, Bride,'' said Captain Smith, who was on the bridge at the time. Lizzie looked nervously at the Captain. "Oh, not to worry,'' he said seeing Lizzie's worried expression. "Quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit.''

Sam meanwhile had snuck onto the First-class decks again in search for Lizzie. He saw a man's coat and hat on a deck chair and put them on so it would be easier for him to find Lizzie and he would be less recognizable.

Lizzie was now being told about the number of lifeboats the Titanic had and their maximum capacity of the people each could hold. "Mr. Andrews, forgive me. I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned – Forgive me, but it seems that there aren't enough for everyone aboard,'' "About half, actually,'' said Mr. Andrews as he laughed. "Elizabeth, you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats inside this one. But, it was thought by some, the deck would look too cluttered. So, I was overruled,''

"Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship,'' said Malfoy as he continued along with Margaret. "Sleep soundly young Elizabeth. I have built you a good ship. Strong and true – She's all the lifeboats you need. Just keep heading aft. The next stop will be the engine room.''

But just then Sam grabbed Lizzie by the arm and led her into the gymnasium. "Sam, this is impossible. I can't see you,'' she said as she turned to leave. "I need to talk to you,'' said Sam as he stopped Lizzie again. "No, Sam! No!" Lizzie sighed. "Sam, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Draco. I love Draco.''

Sam sighed. "Lizzie, You're no picnic. All right? You're a spoiled little brat, even. But, underneath all that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl – woman that I have ever known and…." "Sam, I…." began Lizzie but Sam stopped her again. "No! Let me try and get this out! You're – You're ama…." Sam stopped and sighed. What to say now?

"I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got $10.00 in my pocket, I've got nothing to offer you, and I know that. I understand, but I'm too involved now. 'You jump, I jump,' remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be okay. That's all I want.''

"Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine – Really,'' said Lizzie. "Really?" asked Sam. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Lizzie! And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong, but – sooner or later, that fire the I love about you, Lizzie – That fire is going to burn out." He was touching Lizzie's face now. "It's not up to you to save me, Sam,'' said Lizzie simply. "You're right,'' said Sam. "Only you can do that. "I'm going back. Leave me alone'' said Lizzie as she turned and walked away.

Later, during tea, the conversation was about some mishap that Margaret had with the stationers who printed the invites for Lizzie's wedding. Lizzie however wasn't paying attention to the conversation or seemed interested. She was gazing at a small girl across the room, sitting with her mother who was teacher how to look and act proper. This image strongly reminded her of what she's going through and what Sam had said about how the girl will soon be captured in the same clutches that were tightening their grip around _her._

Lizzie the decided that she would do what Sam advised and break free. So, she went to find him.


	9. I'm Flying, Last Sunset

Sam was standing on the bow watching the sunset. He didn't see Lizzie come up behind him. "Hello, Sam,'' said Lizzie as he turned. Lizzie wasn't wearing the gloves that she had been wearing that morning. She shrugged. "I changed my mind,'' she said as Sam smiled. Lizzie walked over to him, smiling slightly. "They said you might be…" "Shh!" said Sam putting a finger to his lips as Lizzie stopped talking. "Give me your hand,'' he said as Lizzie took it and Sam pulled her towards him.

"Now close your eyes,'' Lizzie didn't do anything at first. "Go on!" said Sam. This time, Lizzie obeyed. "Step up,'' said Sam as Lizzie stepped onto a piece of steel on the bow. "Now hold onto the rail. Keep your eyes closed. Don't look,'' "I'm not,'' said Lizzie. "Step up onto the rail,'' said Sam, still holding onto Lizzie's hand. She gasped when she stepped onto the rail. "Hold on…Hold on. Keep you eyes closed," said Sam. Lizzie giggled. "Do you trust me?" asked Sam. "I trust you,'' said Lizzie. Sam held out each of Lizzie's arms on either side of her like she was pretending to fly, and then held onto her waist. "Okay,'' he whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes,''

Lizzie opened her eyes and immediately gasped in delight. To her, it was like she was soaring high above the ocean. "I'm flying!" she gasped. Sam took hold of both Lizzie's hand and began singing a song in her ear that was popular at the time ('Come Josephine In My Flying Machine'). Lizzie laughed as she began playing with Sam's fingers as he held her hands.

Then, they faced each other and kissed, while the ship continued to sail – seeing for the very last time, a perfect sunset – The very last time the Titanic would ever see daylight.


	10. The Portrait

Later, Lizzie showed Sam the First Class sitting room, while laughing slightly. " – It's quite proper. I assure you. This is the sitting room,'' she said, shutting the door and taking of her shawl. "Will this light do?" she asked. "What?" asked Sam. "Don't artists need good light?" asked Lizzie, while folding her shawl. Sam began mimicking a French accent. "That is true, but I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions,'' Lizzie laughed. "Monet!" gasped Sam, spotting a painting on the other side of the room. "Do you know his work?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh, of course,'' said Sam, examining the painting. "Look at this use of colour here. Isn't he great?" asked Sam, gesturing with his hand. "I know,'' said Lizzie. "It's extraordinary!"

She then went into a room where she kept an olive green safe. "Draco insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere,'' said Lizzie as she unlocked it. "Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" asked Sam. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out,'' promised Lizzie, taking her Heart of the Ocean necklace out of the box and showing it to Sam.

"Whoa! That's nice! What is it? A sapphire?" he asked, examining it. "A diamond,'' replied Lizzie. "A very rare diamond,'' Sam whistled. "Sam, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls – wearing this,'' said Lizzie. "Okay,'' said Sam, still gazing at the necklace. "Wearing _only_ this,'' said Lizzie. Sam tore his eyes away from the necklace and stared at her.

About an hour later, Lizzie was in her bedroom, undressing, and Sam was re-arranging the furniture in the sitting room.

Then, he began to sharpen a thick piece of lead, just as Lizzie emerged wearing the necklace and a kimono. "The last thing that I'm going to need,'' she said, stepping forward. "Is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll.'' She held out a tiny silver dime to Sam and tossed it to him. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want.'' She stepped back, placed her hands on the shoulder seams of her kimono and pulled as it fell to the ground. Lizzie's body figure was like that of a swimsuit model. For a moment Sam did nothing but stare at Lizzie open-mouthed. Then – "Over on the bed – the couch,'' he said gesturing toward the couch. Lizzie walked over to it and lied down.

She then put her arm toward one of the pillows then on the back of the couch. "Yeah,'' said Sam. "Tell me when it looks okay,'' said Lizzie. "Put your arm back the way you had it. Lizzie obeyed and put her arm on the back of one of the pillows. "Right,'' said Sam. "Now, put that other arm – that hand right by your face, there,'' Lizzie put her opposite hand by her face, her fingers slightly bent. "Good. Now, head down,'' said Sam. Lizzie tilted her head downward a bit.

"Eyes to me keep looking at me. And try to stay still, okay?" Lizzie nodded as Sam started sketching, looking at Lizzie ever so often. After about two minutes, Lizzie spoke, and yet kept absolutely still. "I believe you're blushing,'' she said as Sam smiled. "I can't imagine Mr. Monet blushing,''

"He does landscapes,'' corrected Sam. "Just relax your face,'' he said. "Sorry,'' said Lizzie. "Try not to laugh,'' Lizzie exhaled deeply as Sam continued to draw.

When he was done, he dated it, (April 14, 1912) and signed his name (Sam Winchester) and gave it to Lizzie. "Thank you,'' said Lizzie as she kissed him.


	11. Find Her, To The Stars

Later, Lizzie was writing a small letter to Draco when Sam came into the room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She handed him the box that contained her Heart of the Ocean necklace. "Will you put this back in the safe for me?" she asked. "Mm-hmm,'' said Sam as he took the box and placed it in a small spacing inside the safe, still whistling at how beautiful the necklace was.

Meanwhile, in the First Class Smoking Room, Draco and the other men were happily drinking brandy and smoking cigars when Mr. Lovejoy passed by their table and Malfoy excused himself.

"None of these stewards have seen her,'' said Mr. Lovejoy. "This is absurd!" snarled Malfoy. "It's a ship! There's only so many places that she could be!" He was naturally looking for Lizzie. Then – "Lovejoy, find her!" he commanded.

The sea this night was so smooth it was what would be referred to as a 'flat calm'. It was a moonless night and bitter cold. The lookouts didn't have binoculars so, in case of ice, they had to rely on their own eyesight.

Sam began to noticed how cold it was becoming as he walked into the sitting room breathing into his hands, trying to warm them as Lizzie walked in, wearing pearl earrings and a lavender chiffon dress. "Ooh! It's getting cold!" shivered Zak. Then he noticed how nice Lizzie looked. "You look nice,'' he commented.

"Miss Elizabeth?" came Mr. Lovejoy's voice from outside as Lizzie grabbed Sam hand and began running to her stateroom. "My drawings!" gasped Sam, knowing that Mr. Lovejoy could search the room and discover them – possibly destroy them!

Mr. Lovejoy walked into the room but couldn't see Lizzie anywhere. Lizzie and Sam had walked into Lizzie's stateroom and tried shutting the door as quietly as possible, then running out into the corridor.

Mr. Lovejoy heard the door close just as Lizzie and Sam walked out into the corridor. He opened the door but no one was in the room.

Outside, Lizzie and Sam breathed a sigh of relief – too soon. Mr. Lovejoy opened the stateroom door leading to the corridor outside and saw them. Lizzie and Sam turned their heads, saw him beginning to follow them, began to panic, and walked faster, until they were running – With Mr. Lovejoy following close behind.

Lizzie and Sam rounded a corner to the lifts just as the gates were being shut. "No! Wait!" Lizzie called as they scrambled into the elevator and the gates shut and the shaft began to lower down to the lower decks (Decks, B, C, D and E), just as Lovejoy caught up to them. Both Lizzie and Sam stared at him as Lizzie held up her middle finger toward Lovejoy – flipping him off. Both Lizzie and Sam sniggered as they continued down all the way to E Deck.

Lovejoy turned the opposite way and took the stairs. When Sam and Lizzie got all the way down to E Deck they were overcome with laughter by this time that they accidentally knocked into a cabin steward. "Sorry!" laughed Sam as he and Lizzie kept walking.

They got though a door in the Third Class corridor and Lizzie was laughing so hard that she literally though her chest would break apart.

They were still watching through the window to see if Lovejoy was still following them while gasping for breath. "Pretty tough for a valet, this guy,'' said Sam breathlessly. "Seems more like a cop!" "I think he used to be!" said Lizzie. Almost right on cue, Lovejoy came into view through the small porthole window. "Oh, snap!" gasped Sam as Lizzie screamed. They ran all the way to a dead end, then ran through a door leading to the boiler-rooms. The boilers were blasting so loudly that they couldn't hear each others' voices.

They climbed down the ladder into the boiler rooms then ran into the cargo hold where the cars were kept with other stuff.

Sam caught sight of a maroon coloured car (Model T or some other car) and, holding Lizzie's hand, they walked over to it and Lizzie cleared her throat as Sam opened the door and helped her inside. Lizzie sat in the backseat looking around briefly then slid down the glass on the window in front of her as Sam climbed into the drivers seat. Then, when Sam looked at Lizzie, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into the backseat with her.

They sat there in the backseat for a minute then, Sam spoke. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "No,'' whispered Lizzie as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder and began kissing his fingertips. Then she looked at him.

"Put your hands on me, Sam,'' she said as Sam put one hand on Lizzie's face then another on her collarbone and they began making out.

Back in the Crows Nest Fredrick Fleet and Reginald Lee were shivering violently trying to keep warm in the freezing weather. "God! It's bloody cold!" shivered Lee. "You know, I can smell ice, you know. When it's near,'' shivered Fleet. "Rubbish!" scoffed Lee. "But I can! Alright?" snapped Fleet.

Back on the bridge, First Officer William Murdoch and Second Officer Charles Lightoller were still on duty. "Did you ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" inquired Murdoch. "I haven't seen them since Southampton,'' replied Lightoller. "Well, I'll be on my rounds,'' he said as he walked away.

Meanwhile in the cargo-hold, Sam and Lizzie were in the middle of what must have been at least an hour of passionate sex.

Lizzie had a blanket or possibly Sam's coat over her and Sam was on top of Lizzie. The room had gotten stiflingly hot and the windows of the car had fogged up. Both Sam and Lizzie were breathing heavily on account of the heat. Then, Lizzie noticed that Sam was shaking slightly. "You trembling,'' Lizzie commented.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay,'' said Sam as he kissed Lizzie, then rested his head on Lizzie's chest.

"I can hear your heart,'' he whispered.

Meanwhile, Malfoy and Lovejoy had come to where the safe was kept and Malfoy had just unlocked it.

"Anything missing?" asked Lovejoy. Then, Malfoy caught sight of the leather folder where he had placed the drawing of Lizzie and then looked at the note Lizzie had left for him. It read:

Darling,

Now you can keep us both locked in your safe.

Elizabeth

Malfoy scrunched the drawing and the letter in his hands, furious at the fact that Lizzie posed for Sam and was now in love with him.

He opened his eyes and released his grip. A sinister grin was planted all over his face.

"I've got a better idea,'' he said.

Two stewards were searching the cargo-hold for signs of either Sam or Lizzie and saw a handprint on the back window where Lizzie had placed her hand.

They weren't in the car….


	12. Hard To Starboard

Lizzie and Sam came bursting onto the deck, laughing their heads off. "Did you see those guys faces?" asked Sam. "Did you see - ?" Lizzie put her hand to Sam's mouth.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you,'' she said. "This is insane!" said Sam. "I know!" laughed Lizzie. "It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it.'' And with that, they began making out fiercely. Fleet caught sight of them from the Crow's Nest. "Oh, yes! 'Ere! Look a this!" said Fleet nudging Lee. "'Cor…Look at that, would ya?" said Fleet. "They're a bit warmer than we are,'' said Lee. "Well, if that's what it takes for us to get warm, I'd rather not. If it's all the same to you, alright?" laughed Fleet.

But his grin faded as he caught sight of a dark object that seemed to loom out of nowhere. It was an iceberg, and the Titanic was heading straight for it!

"Bugger _me_!" growled Fleet, sounding the alarm bell. He picked up the phone and called down to the bridge. "Pick up, you bastards!" he growled. Sixth Officer Moody was on the bridge and responded to the call.

"Is there anyone there?" asked Fleet over the phone. "Yes," replied Moody. "What do you see?"

"Iceberg, right ahead!" said Fleet. "Thank you,'' came Moody's reply as Murdoch ordered Quartermaster Hitchens 'hard to Starboard' meaning 'turn left'

In the engine rooms, the engines were stopped and being put into reverse. In the boiler rooms, the dampers were being shut. It seemed as though the Titanic wasn't moving away from the iceberg at all!

Hitchens declared that he turned the wheel all the way in the left direction meaning 'hard over'.

Fleet and Lee were watching desperately from the Crows Nest. "Why aren't they turning?!" he growled. "Is it hard over!?" called Murdoch. "It is, sir hard over,'' replied Hitchins.

Murdoch stared intensely and desperately at the iceberg hoping that the Titanic wouldn't hit it. "Come on….Come on…..Turn,'' he whispered desperately.

It just seemed as though the Titanic was about to narrowly miss the iceberg when there was an awful scraping of metal and a sharp jarring movement – The Titanic had struck the iceberg.

However it seemed like there was little to worry about. The Titanic was the largest ship for its time, and was said to be 'unsinkable,' so there seemed to be little cause for alarm.

Captain Smith had walked onto the bridge looking concerned. "What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" he asked. "An iceberg, sir,'' said Mr. Murdoch. "I put her hard to starboard, and round the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port round it, but she hit, and…..," "Close the watertight doors,'' commanded Captain Smith. "The doors are closed, sir," said Mr. Murdoch.

Down in steerage, water had already began to flood the corridors and in the staterooms. In First Class, some passengers were asking their cabin stewards why the engines had stopped. "I shouldn't worry,'' said a steward to the Countess who was utterly confused. "We've likely thrown a propeller blade. That's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?''

"No thank you,'' said the Countess as Mr. Andrews walked by holding blueprints for the ship.

On the decks, some passengers were beginning to play soccer with the chunks of ice that had littered the deck when the ship hit the iceberg.

Lizzie and Sam were nearby and heard about the damage that had been done, and that the ship was already underwater. "This is bad,'' said Sam. "We should tell Margaret and Draco,'' suggested Lizzie as they walked back up to the First Class staterooms.


	13. An Honest Theif, Titanic Will Founder

Malfoy had found a steward in the corridor and said that he had been robbed and ordered the steward to get the Master-At-Arms immediately.

Now the Master-At-Arms was examining Sam's drawings. "I think they're very good, sir,'' he said. Malfoy snatched the drawings out of his hands. "Don't touch anything!" he snapped. "I want the entire room photographed!"

Lovejoy was outside the corridor when he heard Lizzie's voice and caught sight of her. "Just keep holding my hand,'' she whispered to Sam as they walked up. "We've been looking for you, Miss,'' said Lovejoy smoothly, walking alongside Sam and slipping the Heart of the Ocean into his coat pocket.

"Ohh, well. Here we go,'' sighed Lizzie as they walked into the stateroom, and Malfoy looked at her. "Something serious has happened,'' she said once they were inside. "Yes it has,'' said Malfoy as he looked at Lovejoy who raised his eyebrows. "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him!" he commanded. "Take your coat off, sir,'' said a steward, taking Sam's coat off, and the Master-At-Arms patted him down. Lizzie was confused and shocked at what was happening.

"Draco! What are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency! What's going on?" The steward now pulled out the Heart of the Ocean from one of the pockets of the coat. "Is this it?" he asked. "That's it,'' said Draco, reaching for it. "Oh, my God!" gasped Sam. "Don't you believe it, Lizzie! Don't!"  
"He couldn't have!" gasped Lizzie. "Of course he could,'' insisted Malfoy. "It's easy enough for a professional.'' Sam was being put in handcuffs as Malfoy spoke.

"But I was with him the entire time!" protested Lizzie. "This is absurd!" Malfoy leaned close to Lizzie's ear and whispered sinisterly. "Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on, dear.'' Sam could do nothing but stare at Draco. What a sicko! "Real slick, Malfoy! Lizzie, they put it in my pocket!" whispered Sam. "Shut up!" snapped Malfoy. "It isn't ever your pocket. Is it, son?" asked Lovejoy. "Property of A.L. Ryerson,'' he said patting the I.D. tag. "That was reported stolen today,'' confirmed the Master-At-Arms. Sam sighed impatiently.

"I just borrowed it. I had every intention of returning it,'' Sam insisted. "Ah! An honest thief! We have an honest thief here, do we?" sniggered Malfoy. "You know I didn't do this, Lizzie! You know it,'' The Master-At-Arms began to drag Sam away as he kept begging for Lizzie to believe him.

"Don't you believe them, Lizzie! You know it! You know I didn't do it! You know I didn't do it, Lizzie! Lizzie!" He was trying his hardest to not 'come quietly' but the Master-At-Arms was too strong for him.

"You know I didn't do it! You know me!'' shouted Sam as he was dragged away. Lizzie couldn't believe what was happening and was in too much shock to say or do anything.

Meanwhile. Mr. Andrews, the Captain, and Mr. Ismay were reading the blueprints, and inspecting the damage. It revealed that the ship was flooding in five compartments. The Titanic was designed so four compartments could flood and she could stay afloat. In this case, there was nothing they could do. The Titanic would sink to the bottom of the Atlantic in no more than two hours time. There were 2,200 passengers, and only 20 lifeboat. Only half of the passengers would survive, and half of the passengers would die.

"I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay,'' said the Captain.


	14. Just A Precaution

Lizzie was back in the sitting room with Malfoy who walked over to her, facing her, and for a moment, said nothing. Then, without warning, he struck Lizzie in the face.

"Why did you do this to me, Lizzie?" Lizzie said nothing. "Would you look at me when I'm talking to you!?" he growled, seizing Lizzie by the shoulders. Just then there was a knock on the door as a steward walked in. "Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. "Not now! We are busy!" snapped Malfoy disrespectfully. "Sir, I have been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelts and come down to the…." "I said not now!" said Malfoy impatiently. "I'm sorry to inconvience you, Mr. Malfoy, but it's Captain's orders. Now, please, dress warmly. It's quite cold out tonight,'' said the steward going into a closet and taking down lifejackets as Malfoy smirked. "Now, may I suggest top coats and hats,'' the steward continued at Malfoy muttered something that sounded like "This is ridiculous,''

"Not to worry, Miss," said the steward gently to Lizzie who was holding the side of her face where Malfoy struck her. "I'm sure it is just a precaution.''

Down in steerage, the stewards were bursting into the rooms and commanding the passengers to get out of bed, and put on their lifebelts. There was nothing but utter confusion going around the ship. Meanwhile, in the wireless office the Marconi operatorsJack Phillips and Harold Bride were ordered by Captain Smith to start sending distress signals. One of them was CQD.

"Sir?" asked Bride to the Captain. "That's right. CQD – the distress call. That's our position. Tell whomever responds that we're going down by the head, and need immediate assistance,'' said Captain Smith as he walked out. "Blimey!" gasped Bride as Phillips began sending CQD distress calls to every ship that was nearest to the Titanic.

Meanwhile near the Grand Staircase several First Class passengers including Lizzie, Malfoy and Margaret were utterly confused. Molly Brown stopped a steward. "Hey, sonny! What's doin'? You got us all trussed up here, and now we're cooling our heels!" "Sorry, Ma'am. Let me go find out…." "I don't think anyone knows what the hell's going on around here,'' "God damned English have been doing everything by the book!" snarled Malfoy. "There's no need for that kind of talk, Mr. Malfoy,'' said Margaret as Trudy was wrapping a fur coat around Margaret's shoulders. "Go turn the heaters back on in our rooms. I would like a cup of tea when I return,'' she said as Trudy gave her a fur muffler and said "yes, ma'am,'' and walked away.

Lizzie spotted Mr. Andrews walking up the staircase and scurried over to him. "Mr. Andrews?" she asked as Mr. Andrews turned to face her. "I saw the iceberg, and I see it in your eyes. Please, tell me the truth.'' Mr. Andrews took Lizzie by the hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"The ship will sink,'' he said. Lizzie looked shocked. "You're certain?" she asked. "Yes, in an hour, or so. All of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic,'' said Mr. Andrews looking heartbroken at the very thought.

"What?" asked Malfoy. "Please,'' said Mr. Andrews to Lizzie who was continuing to look shocked. "Tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat, quickly. Don't wait! You do remember what I told you about the boats, don't you Elizabeth?" "Yes,'' said Lizzie who had started to clap her hand to her mouth. "I understand,'' she said as Mr. Andrews nodded.

Meanwhile, Sam was being locked to a pipe in the Master-At-Arms office and Lovejoy was there as well, when a steward appeared in the doorway.

"Begging your pardon, sir. But you're needed immediately in the Purser's office,'' he said to the Master-At-Arms. "Go on. I'll keep an eye on him,'' said Lovejoy, drawing a pistol from the inside pocket of his coat. "Aye. Right,'' said the Master-At-Arms as he locked Sam's handcuffs and left the room, and Mr. Lovejoy settled himself in a chair, watching Sam like a hawk.


	15. Women And Children First

Back on the Boat Deck Harold Bride had received over the wireless that another ship, the Carpathia had received the Titanic's distress calls and was heading their way. "She's the only one who's responding?'' asked Captain Smith. "The only one close, sir,'' replied Bride. "She says they can be here in four hours."

Captain Smith stared at him. "Four hours?!" he repeated. He knew that the Carpathia would never make it in time to save everyone. The enormity of this thought seemed to hit him like a blow from a sledgehammer.

After a moment he smiled and said "Thank you Bride." As soon as Mr. Bride was out of earshot, Captain Smith whispered, "My God!"

Further out on the Boat Deck, officers were uncovering the lifeboats, and people were beginning to come outside. Officer Lightoller was standing among them. Captain Smith walked to where Lightoller and some of the passengers were standing and Lightoller yells over the ruckus of the steam billowing out of the ship's funnels, and the clattering of the lifeboats being uncovered and hooked onto pulleys, "Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats sir?" he yells. Smith nods, Lightoller sees the awesome truth in his face.

As soon as the noise cleared away, Lightoller begins to load the women and children into the lifeboats.

By this time, she ship has begun to sink a great deal in a short space of time.

Back in the tiny little room where Sam was being held, he watched as the water became visible through one of the portholes. Lovejoy was still sitting in his chair as he put a bullet on the desk and watched it roll off the desktop into his hand before loading it into his pistol.

"You know, I do believed this ship may sink,'' he said smoothly as he blinked and his eyes turned pitch-black – even the whites of his eyes. Sam's eyes widened with fear and astonishment as Lovejoy got up and began to walk to where Sam was chained to the pipe. "I have been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation,'' he said as he punched Sam hard in the gut as he doubled over cringing.

"Compliments of Mr. Draco Malfoy,'' said Lovejoy as he took the small silver key to Sam's handcuffs and put it in the breast pocket of his coat before exiting the room.

Back on the Boat Deck, the lifeboats were still being loaded. Molly Brown was assisting a woman into the lifeboat. Malfoy, Lizzie and Margret were among her. "Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" asked Malfoy pleasantly. "Only women at this time sir," replied one of the officers. "Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" asked Margaret. "I hope they're not too crowded,'' she said with a small laugh. Lizzie just stared at her in disgust. "Oh, Margaret – Shut up!" snapped Lizzie as Margaret stared at her. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough lifeboats – Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die!"

"Not the better half,'' replied Malfoy as Lizzie stared at him.

"Come on, Margaret! Get in the boat! First Class seats are right up here,'' said Molly as she helped Margaret into the lifeboat.

"You know it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing? It'll be worth a lot more by morning," said Malfoy smoothly. Lizzie stared at him with utter disbelief. "You son of a bitch!" Lizzie breathed. Malfoy said nothing. "Come on, Elizabeth, darling. There's plenty of room for you,'' said Molly, who was now trying to coax Lizzie into the lifeboat. An officer was putting a lifejacket into the boat. "Come on, Elizabeth. You're next, darling,'' said Molly, holding out her hand

"Come into the boat, Elizabeth,'' said Margaret, holding out her hand too. "Come,'' said Malfoy. Lizzie didn't move. "Elizabeth,'' said Margaret impatiently. "Get into the boat! Elizabeth!" Lizzie still didn't move, but instead said, "Goodbye Margaret," and walked away.

"Elizabeth?! Elizabeth, come back here, right now!" Margaret yelled after Lizzie.

As Lizzie was walking away, Malfoy caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrists. "Where are you going? To him?! To be a whore to a gutter rat!" he gasped in disbelief. "I'd rather be his whore then your wife,'' replied Lizzie coldly as she turned to walk away but Malfoy grabbed her again. Lizzie noticed that Malfoy's eyes had turned black, and remembered what Sam had told her about recognizing demons

For a moment they struggled, then Lizzie remembered a flask of holy water that Sam had given her as she managed to wrench on hand loose from Malfoy's grip to get the flask as she unscrewed the cap with her teeth and splashed the holy water in Malfoy's face and ran away. Groaning in pain, Malfoy stare after her with an appalled expression on his face.

Back in the Master-At-Arms office, Sam was staring out of the porthole that was well underwater by now. He began to bang the pipe with the chain of his handcuffs and yell for help, hoping to make enough noise that someone would hear him. He did not realise that the very area of the ship where he was locked up in was slowly beginning to flood.

Lizzie meanwhile was running down the corridor where the First Class cabins were, looking for Mr. Andrews. When she finally found him, she ran up to him looking positively relieved. "Mr. Andrews! Thank God! Where would the Master-At-Arms take someone under arrest?" she asked. "What? You have to get to a boat right away!" said Mr. Andrews. "No!" Lizzie protested. "I'm doing this with or without your help sir! But without will take longer.''

Mr. Andrew sighed, then gave her the directions to get to the Master-At-Arms office.


	16. Rescuing Sam

Down below, on E Deck, in the Master-At-Arms office, Sam had stopped making any effort to try and get someone to rescue him. He had yelled himself hoarse and just merely stood there, pondering what would happen to him if someone didn't show up soon.

"Ohh! This could be bad,'' he sighed. Then he heard a gurgling sound as water began to seep into the room. "Oh, crap!" growled Sam. "Oh, crap!" He tried climbing up the pipe, and pulled on it with all his strength. It didn't move.

Lizzie meanwhile had been running for quite some time and made it to the elevators, but the operator wasn't letting anyone on. Lizzie ran into him as he said "I'm sorry Miss, but the lifts are closed." This was too much! Lizzie lost her temper. "I'm through being polite do you hear me? Now take me down!" The man didn't need telling twice as he pulled the lever that took the elevator down as Lizzie closed the doors and told him to go to E Deck.

Meanwhile the Master-At-Arms office was flooding faster and faster, now, and Sam was trying to pull his right hand out of the handcuffs, working until his skin was raw….No good.

Through the wrought iron gates of the elevator, Lizzie watched the decks go past until they get to the bottom, and icy water swirled around her ankles. Both he and the operator screamed in surprise. "I'm going back up!" said the operator with one hand on the lever. But Lizzie stopped him long enough for her to get off.

She watched the elevator as it went back up then proceeded to find the Master-At-Arms office. She remembered that Mr. Andrews had told her to go to the left then down the crew passage.

She found a sign above a doorway leading down a long corridor that said CREW ONLY and walked down there. She then went right, and left again at a nearby staircase, there was a long corridor there.

She looked both left and right, uncertain of which direction to go. "Sam?'' she called out as she went left. "Sam!" she called again. Sam had heard Lizzie's voice and looked up. "Sam! Sam!" Lizzie called.

"Lizzie!" Sam yelled. Lizzie heard Sam and turned in the direction in which she heard his voice. "Sam?!"

"Lizzie, I'm in here!" said Sam clattering his handcuffs against the pipe and Lizzie followed the sound until she came to the door and opened it. "Sam!" she cried. "Lizzie!" "Sam! Sam! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" said Lizzie, sounding as if she was fighting back tears as she kissed Sam. "That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket!" said Sam.

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" said Lizzie. "Listen, Lizzie, you're gonna have to find a spare key, okay? Look in that cabinet over there,'' said Sam, pointing at a cabinet that contained skeleton keys. Lizzie nodded and went over to the cabinet and began searching. "It's the little silver one, Lizzie,'' Sam said. Lizzie looked but couldn't find it! "These are all brass ones!" she said. "Check right here, Lizzie!" said Sam pointing to a desk drawer. Lizzie walked over to the desk, took the drawer out and began searching there.

"Lizzie?" asked Sam as Lizzie turned and faced him. "How'd you find out that I didn't do it?"

"I didn't,'' Lizzie replied. "I just realised I already knew. She began to smile at him. "Keep looking!" said Sam. "Oh!" said Lizzie as she resumed searching. After searching nearly the entire room, she came up empty-handed; there was not a spare key in the room!

"No key! There's no key!" said Lizzie. "Alright Lizzie, listen. You're going to have to go find some help. It'll be alright,'' said Sam. Lizzie walked over to Sam and kissed him before telling him that she would be right back as she exited the room. A moment later, Sam called after her: "I'll just wait here!"

The water that was flooding the corridors was up to Lizzie's waist by now as she came to the staircase and climbed it and began running down its long and confusing passageways. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" she called. "Hello? Is there anybody down here? We need help! Hello! Oh, damn it!" she growled as she continued to run. "Can anybody hear me? Please! Hello? Hello?"

She turned and noticed a man running in her direction. "Oh, thank God! Wait please, I need your help!" she said desperately. "There's a man down here and he's – Wait!" he ran right past her and continued to run down the corridor.

Lizzie walked down the corridor, feeling slightly helpless, and leaned up against the wall. The lights flickered and she could hear a deep creaking sound of metal. Breathing heavily she backed away and called down the corridor, "Hello?"

A steward emerged from the nearest corner, his arms full of lifebelts. Noticing Lizzie and obviously upset that there is still a person in the corridor, he grabbed her arm forcefully and began pulling her along.

"Wait please!" cried Lizzie. "I need your help! There's a man down here, and he's trapped! Please!"

The steward didn't seem to be paying attention to what Lizzie was saying and replied "There's no need to panic, Miss!"

Lizzie immediately became frustrated. "No, I'm not panicking! You're going the wrong way! Let go of me! Listen!" She had shouted so loudly that when the steward turned to look at her she punched him squarely in the nose. He immediately released her and staggered backward, and noticed his nose was bleeding as he stared at Lizzie. "To Hell with you!" he said as he walked away.

"Ohh!" sighed Lizzie as she backed up against the wall again. Then she noticed of a glass case holding a fire axe in it. She walked over to it and broke the glass with the nozzle of a fire hose, grabbed the axe and ran back the way she originally came.

When she got to the stairway she looked down and gasped. The water had flooded the bottom five steps. As she walked down the steps she whispered, "Oh, my God!" before crouching down so she could see along the corridor. She took off her dressing gown and plunged into the water and let out a gasp. The water was freezing!

She held the axe above her head with two hands as she powered through the flooded corridor and made it too the room where Sam is trapped.

"Sam!" said Lizzie walking into the room. Sam had climbed up onto a bench to avoid the icy water. "Lizzie!" he said, noticing her return. "Will this work?" asked Lizzie, holding up the axe. Sam shrugged. "Only one way to find out – Come on,'' said Sam stretching out his wrist across the pipe so Lizzie could get a good aim at the chain connecting the two cuffs.

Just as Lizzie raised the axe, ready to strike, Sam stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait! Try a couple practice swings over there,'' "Very well,'' shivered Lizzie as she walked over to a cabinet and swung the axe as it left a huge hole. "Good!" said Sam. "Now try to hit it in the same place Lizzie! You can do it!" Lizzie aimed carefully before swinging the axe again. She had to pull the axe out of the cabinet this time. "Okay!" said Sam. "That's enough practice! Come on, Lizzie! You can do it! Listen, just hit it really hard, and fast okay?"

Lizzie nodded as she raised the axe. Again, Sam stopped her. "Open your hands up a little bit more,'' he said. Lizzie separated her hands a bit on the axe handle. "Like that?" she asked, sounding breathless, her lower lip quivering slightly. "Right,'' said Sam. "Listen, Lizzie, I trust you.''

Lizzie looked down at her target as Sam shut his eyes tight and looked away. "Go!" he said as Lizzie shut her eyes too, and swung the axe with all her strength. There was a clanging sound as Lizzie gasped and opened her eyes to see Sam grinning at her with two separate cuffs!

Both of them began to scream happily as Sam hugged her. "You did it! Come on! Let's go! Oh, damn it, this is cold!" Sam cringed.

They walked out into the corridor and Lizzie stares toward the stairway. Only a foot of it is visible. "This is the way out!" Lizzie cried.

"We're gonna have to find another way!" said Sam. "Come on!" He took her hand and led her down the opposite end of the corridor.

In lifeboat 6, Molly Brown and the other passangers are continuing to row away from the ship. Panicked screaming and voices could be heard.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday,'' Molly commented as another distress rocket went off.

In the Scotland Road portion of E Deck, steerage passengers are walking along, heading aft when there is a splintering crash and a door splits open and Lizzie and Sam emerge.

A steward noticed them break open the door and marched over to them.

"Here you! What do you think you're doing? You'll have to pay for that you know! That's White Star Line property!" he said. "Shut up!" said Sam and Lizzie together as the steward stopped dead in his tracks.

As Sam and Lizzie join the third class passengers and Irishwoman stops Lizzie, and holds out a blanket to her, more for her modesty, then because her lips are turning blue and she's shivering. "'Ere, lass, cover yerself,'' she said. Lizzie took the blanket and nodded in thanks as Sam wrapped it around her, and rubs her arms in attempt to warm her up as they continue to walk. The woman's husband offers them a flask of whiskey. "This'll take the chill off,'' he said, handing to flask to Lizzie, who takes a large drink, and hands it to Sam, who smiles and follows suit.

They try a number of doors and iron gates along the way, but find them all locked.

Meanwhile, on the Boat Deck, the action moved to the aft group of boats: numbers 9,11,13, and 15 – which are on the starboard side, as well as numbers 10, 12, 14, and 16, which are on the port side. The pace of the work had become more frantic by this point; officers and crew were running to work the davits, with their previous complacency gone.

Malfoy pushed through the crowd, scanning the crowd for Lizzie as he went. A woman nearby was tapping Officer Lightoller on the shoulder. "Will you hold the boat for a moment, please? I just have to run back to my room…." But Lightoller already grabbed her and shoves her bodily into the boat, just as Mr. Andrews rushes up to them. "Mr. Lightoller! Why are the boats being launched half-full?" he demanded.

"Not now, Mr. Andrews!" said Lightoller impatiently. "There, look!" said Mr. Andrews pointing at the boat nearest as to where they were standing. "Twenty or so, in a boat built for sixty-five, and I saw one boat with only twelve! Twelve!" said Mr. Andrews in disbelief. "Well, we weren't sure of the weight Mr. Andrews,'' said Lightoller. "These boats may buckle." "Rubbish!" scoffed Mr. Andrews. "They were tested in Belfast with the weight of seventy men! Now, fill these lifeboats Mr. Lightoller! For God's sake, man!" he growled. For a moment, Mr. Lightoller said nothing then resumed putting women and children into the boats.

Malfoy is still trying to look for Lizzzie when Lovejoy walks up to him. "She's not on the starboard side either,'' he reported.

"We're running out of time,'' said Malfoy. "And this strutting martinet isn't letting men on at all!" he said angrily indicating Lightoller. "There's one on the other side letting men on,'' Lovejoy informed him.

Malfoy nodded, "Well, then, that's our play. But we'll need some insurance first! Come on!'' he said as he and Lovejoy departed the Boat Deck.


	17. Third Class Panic

In the lower parts of the ship, Sam's older brother, Dean is standing amongst the other steerage passengers and hears Sam's voice.

"Dean!" He turns around and he and Sam hug. "The boats are gone!" said Dean. "We've gotta get out of here, or we're gonna be gargling saltwater! Where's Tommy?"

Tommy was standing at a nearby gate that blocked the head of the stairwell. The stewards had opened the gate a few inches or so and a few women squeezed through. "Women only! No men!" they shouted. But some terrified men, not understanding English attempted to rush through the gap forcing the gate open. The crewmen began shoving and punching them in attempt to push them back.

"Lock the gate!" shouted one crewman as the other two crewman struggle to close and lock the gate. One is holding a small revolver, the other, a fire axe.

The crowd of steerage passangers begin to pound against the gate, possibly trying to break it down.

"For God's sake man! There are women, and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" yelled Tommy. By now, the crewman are scared too. Tommy gives up as he makes his way down the stairs through the crowd, and joins Sam, Lizzie and Dean. "It's hopeless that way!" "Well, whatever we do we need to do it fast!" said Sam.

Back in Lizzie's stateroom, Malfoy opened the safe, and reached inside. As Lovejoy watched, Malfoy pulled out two stacks of bills still banded by bank wrappers. He took out the Heart of the Ocean and put it in the pocket of his overcoat, and locked the safe as he turned to Lovejoy and brandished one of the stacks of money. "I make my own luck,'' he said. "So do I,'' replied Lovejoy, showing the pistol, he had in his waistband.

Malfoy grinned as he put the money back in his pocket as they walk out.

Sam, Lizzie, Tommy, and Dean are lost by this point, they pass confused passengers, a woman arguing heatedly with a man, a wailing child next to them, a man attempting to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor sobbing, and past another with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean while his wife and children wait patiently.

They come upon a narrow stairwell, and go up two decks before being stopped by a small group pressed against the steel gate, with the men yelling at a frightened steward.

"Just go back to the main stairwell, and everything will be sorted out there,'' the steward was saying.

Sam made it to the gate and asked for the steward to open the gate. "Go back down the main stair,'' the steward replied, and didn't open the gate. "Open the gate, right now!" said Sam warningly. "Go back down the main stairwell like I told you!" said the steward. This time, Sam lost his temper. "God damn it! You son of a…" He was so angry he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence as he makes his way out of the crowd, and lays his eyes upon a bench in a corner.

He immediately rushed over to it and began pulling at it in attempt to pry it from the floor. "Tommy! Dean! Give me a hand!" said Sam as Dean and Tommy rushed over to help Sam and Lizzie was trying to move the crowd of people clear of the gate.

Holding the bench at the end of the corridor, Sam Dean and Tommy ram it against the gate with all the strength they could muster. It rips lose from its track and falls back, narrowly missing the steward. As Sam leads, the crowd makes it's way through, Lizzie walks up to the cowering steward and says in her most 'imperious' tone: "If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic job with the White Star Line I suggest you escort these good people to the Boat Deck – now!'' before running after Sam and everyone else.

Malfoy and Lovejoy arrive back on the Boat Deck to see Officer Murdoch sending off his last boat. "It's starting to fall apart,'' said Malfoy. "We don't have much time.'' "There are still a couple boats this way forward. Stay with this one, Murdoch. He seems to be quite practical,'' said Lovejoy.

Malfoy hears screaming, and looks down. Boat 13 which is already in the water, is still attached to its falls, and is being pushed aft by the discharge water being pumped out of the ship, and ends up being directly under boat 15!

The passengers shout in a panic for the crew to stop lowering the boat. They're pleas are ignored, and some men begin to put their hands up, trying to keep boat 15 from crushing them.

Fred Barrett, one of the stokers from the boiler rooms then took out his knife and begins to cut the after falls while a woman cuts the forward lines and Boat 13 drifts out from beneath 15 and hits the water.

Malfoy hears gunshot as he is viewing this.

Fifth Officer Lowe in boat 14 is firing his pistol in warning to a bunch of men threatening to jump into the boat as it is passing the promenade on A Deck.

"Stay back, you lot!" shouted Lowe as he fired his gun again.

"It's starting to fall apart,'' said Malfoy. "We don't have much time.'' He sees Mr. Murdoch turn from the davits of boat 15, and begins to walk towards the bow. He catches up and falls in behind him,

"Mr. Murdoch, I'm a businessman, as you know. And I have a business proposition for you,'' said Malfoy.

Meanwhile Sam, Lizzie, Dean and Tommy have made it to the Boat Deck from the crew stairs, just aftof the third funnel. They stare at the empty davits.

"The boats are gone!" Lizzie exclaimed. She then notices Colonel Gracie walking along the deck and rushes over to him. "Colonel! Are there any boats left?" she asked desperately. "Yes, miss. There are a couple of boats all the way forward. This way! I'll lead you…" But Lizzie, Sam, Dean and Tommy already ran off.

They run by the band who are all remarkably still playing. "Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in First Class,'' said Tommy as they ran.

As water continues to pour like a spillway over the forward railing on B Deck Murdoch and his crew are loading one of the collapsible boats onto the forward davits.

The crowd is sparse with people still aft. Malfoy slipped his hand out of the pocket of his overcoat and leaving a wad of paper bills in the pocket of Murdoch's greatcoat. "So, we have an understanding, then Mr. Murdoch?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Mr. Murdoch nodded curtly. "As you said," he replied.

Malfoy nodded, obviously satisfied, and steps back and find himself waiting next to Mr. Ismay. Mr. Ismay does not even look at him, or anyone else. At that moment, Lovejoy walks up to Malfoy. "I've found her. She's over on the port side, waiting for a boat. With him.''

As Mr. Murdoch puts more women and children into the boat, he glances at Malfoy. "Anyone else, then?" he asked. Malfoy looks longingly at the boat. "Damn it!" he growled.

Mr. Ismay however, seeing his chance took his place in Collapsable C. He does not meet Mr. Murdoch's eyes.


End file.
